La rottura dell'impriting
by Vanessa1995
Summary: Janette, ha avuto l'impriting con suo fratello. Disperata la ragazza decide di violare le leggi e romperlo. Chiede aiuto a Jabob, che è il suo migliore amico. Per farlo i due hanno un rapporto sessuale, solo così la ragazza può rompere il geame con il fratello. I due decidono di far come se nulla fosse sucesso. Ma poi Janette scopre di essere incinta.


La rottura dell'impriting

Janette, ha avuto l'impriting con suo fratello. Disperata la ragazza decide di violare le leggi e romperlo. Chiede aiuto a Jabob, che è il suo migliore amico. Per farlo i due hanno un rapporto sessuale, solo così la ragazza può rompere il geame con il fratello. I due decidono di far come se nulla fosse sucesso. Ma poi Janette scopre di essere incinta.

N. A: Questa è un One-shot. Ci sono delle differenze. L'impriting si può sciogliere, ma è contro le leggi e le tradizioni è si rischia di venire seriamente puniti. Le femmine in teoria non potrebbero averlo e neppure procreare. Ma nella mia fanfiction ho tolto questo. Non possiedo Twilight e i suoi personaggi, neppure i suoim luoghi. Per quanto mi piacerebbe. Dissolito non scrivo storie da solo un capitolo, potei fare un seguito in futuro, ma non ho ancora deciso bene. Questa ovviamente è una: Jacob/ OC, o meglio una Janette/ Jacob. Sperò vi piaccia. Renesmee è gli altri esistono. In fatti vedremo le loro rezioni alla. Purè l'impriting di Jacob si romperà, acausa del suo gesto,tuttavia farà finta che è tutto come prima. Al meno finche no scoprirà che Janette è rimasta incinta.

Pov. Janette.

Noi Licantropi aspettiamo tanto l'Impritinge e lo desideriamo. Purtroppo nel mio caso il destno è stato crudele. tra tutti gli uomini con cui potevo averlo, il caso ha voluto che si tratasse di mio fratello Roberth. Lui non ha il gene lupo è non può d'avvaro capire queste cose. Ma io si. Gli ho sempre voluto un bene dell'anima, lui è più grande di me di tre anni. Il nosrto legame è cresciuto, sopratutto, dopo la morte di ostra madre. All'inizio, quando è sucesso, non riuscivo a crederci. Tra tutti perchè lui, mio fratello?non è una cosa che possiamo controllare, succede è basta. Mi ci sono volute due settimante per accetare il fato. Roberth, non la presa bene, mi tratta come se fossi una specie di mostro. non è stata colpa mia, ma lui non riesce a capire. Mi oddia. Goià aver avuto l'impriting con lui è stato doloroso, poi mi odia. Sono a pezzi. Adesso sto un po meglio. Alemno ho ricominciato a uscire di casa, mi vergogno. Gli Alfa, cercano di convincermi che non è satta colpa mia, che è una cosa della natura. ma neio, ne Roberth riusciamo ad'acettarlo. Ci deve essere un modo per risolverre il problema. So che ce una legge che proibise di romprere l'impriting, se esiste vuol dire che un modo per farlo ce. è la mia ultima speranza, potrò recuperare il rapporto con mio fratello, magarì non sarà più come prima. Devo trovare qualcuno che possa aiutarmi, il probema che nessuno vuole farlo. Hanno paura di far arabbiare gli Alfa, di attirare la loro ira. Ma non mi voglio arendere.

Mi vesto velocemente. Metto dei jean lunghi è una felpa grigia. Mi lego i miei lunghi capelli neri, in una treccia. Quando lo faccio è Jacob mi vede, mi chiama Pocahontas. Lui è il mio migliore nostro legame è forte fin da bambini, come il suo con Bella. Lei ora è una vampira, è io non lo ancora acettato del tutto. noi Licantropi e i Vampiri siamo nemici da secoli. Anche se quando Jacob formò un branco per aiutarla lei e i Cullen, mi unii a loro. Poi mi sono affezionata a sua figlia renesmee, è con lei che Jacob ha avuto l'impriting. Quando accade lei era appena nata. So che è per metà vampira, ma gli voglio bee lo stesso. Quando Bella sposo Edward Cullen, è Jacob realizzo di averla persa per sempre. Io sono stata al suo fianco. irrealtà davo per scontato che sarebbe con lui che avrei avuto l'impriting, vista la nostra grande sintonia. Invece non è andata così. Accausa del mio rapporto con Jacob i Cullen mi guardavano con sopetto in principio, almeno finche non ho avuto l'imriting con mio fratello. Ora non temono più che possa rubare il fidanzato a Renesmee. sSia chiaro non li ho ancora acettai, acetto solo Renesmee perchè li voglio bene ed è l'anima gemella di Jacob.

Mi sto proprio dirigendo a casa del mio amico. Poco fa mi ha chiamato chiedendomi di raggiungerlo a casa sua. Mi sta aiutando con le miei ricerche, magarì ha scoperto qualcosa. Da un'anno non viveva iù con suo padro è aveva una casa tutta sua nella riserva, penso che da un momento all'altro chiederà a Renesmee di sposarlo. Lei tecnicamente ha dieci anni, ma ne dimostra venti, sono tre anni che è ferma a quell'età. Busso alla porta di legno. Poco dopo lui mi apre. me lo ritrovo d'vanti, a petto nudo. Ha un bel fisico, mi piaciono molto i suoi capelli neri e i suoi occhi. Solo perchè ho avuto l'impriting non vuol dire non possa purè piacermi qualcun'altro. Ma non potrei mai amare lui o uun'altro , potrei essere atratta ma mai innamorata. Mi fece segno di entrare, ubdi. notai i suoi jean, erano sbiaditi. Chiuse la porta alle mie spalle. Mi voltai a guardarlo- Hai scoperto qualcosa? -chiese, nessuno poteva sentirci. ma abassai comunque il tono della voce. Il mio cuore batteva a mille, mi mancava il fiatto. lui annui. Ististivamente lo abbraccia, lo strinsi forte a me. Profumava di pino e muschio. Dopo qualche secondo mi abbrccio a sua volta. Senti i miei occhi inumidirsi e scoppia in lacrime, non emisi al cun suono. Erano lacrime di gioia. Mi spinse via, leggermente. Con le dita asciuga le mie lacrime.- Ce un modo per rompere l'impriting -annucnica.- Quale?-chiesi. Ce un'attimo di silenzio, come se il mondo si è fermato. Jacob, afferra la mia treccia è inizia a scioglierl, lasciano i miei capelli liberi- Quale? -ripeto.

\- Devi tradire tuo fratello -spiega. mi guarda come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo. In effetti. Per colpa del legame non puoi tradire la persona con cui l'hai avuto, ecco perchè. Dovevo pensarci prima- Ma chi? -chiesi. Chi avrebbe afrontato le ira dei Capobranchi, violando le leggi? - nessuno l'avrebbe fatto. Mi allontano, metto il mio viso tra le amni, disperata. Sento Jacob stringermi la vita dalle spalle. Mi volto a guardarlo- Ti aiutero -sussura.- Come?! -esclmao. L'avrebbe fatto- Ma se tradisci Renesmee purè il tuo Impriting si romperà -noto. Scrolla le spalle- Lei è da tempo che mi tradisce - confessa, vedo un velo di tristezza sul suo volto, i suoi occhi ora sono cupi. Stringe la mia mano. Saliamo le scale andando al piano superiore. Ci fermiamo d'avanti alla sua stanza. Lo vedo allungare la mano verso la maniglia- Aspetta -dico. Si volta a guardarmi. Solleva un soppraciglio.- Non vuoi essere libera? chiede.- Non possiamo, Jacob. Il legame è molto forte lo sai, non possiamo spezzarlo -spiego. Mi acarezza una guancia, posa le sue labbra sulle me. Dopo un primo attimo di esitazione, ricambio il bacio. Non ce passione, neppure desiderio. Si allontana da me. Apre la porta. Sappiamo che non possiamo più tornare idietro, stanotte finira tutto. Una volta sola, cosa puo succederci?

Tre settimane dopo.

Pov. Janette.

L'impriting è rotto. Io e Jacob abbiamo fatto fina di niente. Cioè tutti sanno che nho rotto il legame con mio fratello. Gli Alfa non hanno reagito bene. Mi hanno datto una sclta: O dicevo il nome di chi mi aveva "aiutato", oppure mi avrebbero cacciata. Ho scelto di andare via. Sono rimasta a Forks, però. Avevo pensato che non sarebbe sucesso nient'altro, ma mi sbagliavo. All'inizio quando il ciclo arrivava, non ci ho fatto molto caso. Ero occupata con il trasloco nella mia nuova Roberth, mi parla di nuovo è felice della mia scelta. Almeno lui... Ma dopo tre settimane dieci giorgi di ritardo non potevo più are finta di niente. Così sono andata in farmacia. Ora mi ritrovo seduta in bagno, appoggiata al muro bianco in attesa della sentenza. Guardo preoccupata l'orologio. Ho posato il bastonicino sul lavandino. Sono passati tre minuti, potrei già guardare il risultato ma ho troppa paura. Tiro un sospiro profondo, per farmi coraggio. Mi lzo in piedi. Sono passati altri tre minuti. Prendo il bastoncino tra le mani. Guardo ilrisultato. Due linee belle evidenti, di colore rosa sono presenti sul test. Sento una morsa allo stomaco. Il test mi cade dalle mani. Lo lascio lì. Corro fuori di casa, non mi preoccupo se mio fratello possa trovarlo. Mi dirigo verso il bosco. Quando sono al margini. Mi tolgo i vestiti è mi trasformo. La mia pelliccia è di colore grigio chiaro. Non so dove sono diretts, non ho ua metà. Non ho una direzione, chissà dove finirò. Mi ritrovo in una radura. Vedo Renesmee Jacob, stanno discutendo. Torno nella mia forma umana.

Vado verso di loro. Posso sentire le lro voci- Non voglio più stare con te. Mi sono accorta che no ti amo. Non più almeno -esclama lei, rimango pietrificata. Si voltano a guardarmi. Sento il mio cuore andare a mille. nessuno parla. Lei se ne va, lasciandoci lì. Corro verso di Jacob è lo abbraccio forte- Mi dispiace -sussuro al suo orecchio.- Non è colpa ta. Losa -dice. Lo fisso sorpresa. le l'ha detto?- Quando le l'hai detto? -chiede. Scuote la testa- non io lice. Aveva avuto una visione su di noi. Subito se le tenuto per se. ma uan settimana fa gli ha detto cosa aveva visto -spiega. Aveva visto purè che ero rimasta incinta- Cosa ha visto esattamente? -chiedo, temdenod la risposa.- Solo che facevamo l'amore -risponde. Mi allontano da Jacob, romendo l'abbraccio.- Nient'altro? -chiedo.- Ce dell'altro -chiede. Solleva il soppraciglio coem l'altra volta. Non posso tenerlelo nascosto, non posso non dirgielelo- Sono incinta -confesso. Mi fissa sconvolto, i suoi occhi si spalancano. Sembra pietrificato.- Jacob, ti prego parla -esclamo, disperata.- Diremo a tutti la verità. non importa se verrò cacciato come te -esclama. porto una mano alla bocca, faccio per parlare. Ma mi blocco, caddiamo a terra in ginocchio. Non capisco più niente. Sento come se la terra m manca, un sacco di emozione. Come l'altra volta che o avuto l'impriting. M sento che stavolta è più forte. Apro e chiudo gli occhi- Purè tu hai? -chiedo. Annuisce. Mi aiuta ad'alzarmi. Lo bacio. Stavolta con passione.

Dicemo tutto. Fui riamessa alla riserva. Dopo aver saputo la notizia della mia Gravidanza è di quello che è suesso. i Cullen andarono via, non credo che tornerano più. Qualche mese dopopartorì un bel maschietto,sano e forte. Decemo di chiamarlo Jonh, come l'amante di Pocahonat nel fim d'animazione. Due anni dopo fu raggiunto da un'altro maschio: Jason. Non sapevamo all'ora che avessero tutti è due il gene lupo. Neanche che i Cullen sarebbero tornati è che Jason avrebbe avuto l'impriting con Renesmee. ma stavolta è stato diverso lei lo ama molto. Penso he si sposeranno. Purè io e jacob ci siamo sposati. Sono vent'anni oggi.

Fine

N.A. Recensite. Volete un sequel, magarì su Jason e Renesmee?


End file.
